


Kate's birthday. | Kate McKinnon x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: Kate McKinnon drabbles [1]
Category: Kate McKinnon - Fandom, SNL - Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Kate's birthday. | Kate McKinnon x reader

Today. January 6th always meant big things in your household. Today was your girlfriend's birthday. You two had been together for a few years but had been living together for only about six months. You'd never gotten to spend a birthday with her while you were both at home and you knew this called for a grand celebration.

Your girlfriend had been off work for a couple weeks and you were absolutely ecstatic to celebrate her big day. You slipped out of bed before she woke that morning and fed her cat. "Good boy," you cooed at the warm chunky ball of fluff at your feet. Nino rubbed against your hand as you slipped by him, watching him devour his food hungrily. You quickly moved to the counter to begin the food. You hurriedly concocted some type of meal, flipped pancakes and prepared potatoes, before pouring a shot of tequila and setting it all on a plate. You stepped over Nino carefully, watching for only a second as he cleaned himself in a detailed fashion after his own fancy meal.

You opened the bedroom door and slipped inside, taking a brief moment to watch her sleep. You'd never loved anyone the way you loved your girlfriend. You tripped over a phone charger and suddenly the sleeping beauty started to awaken. She rubbed her hand over her eyes and groaned only slightly, opening only one of her eyes. "Kate!" you finally spoke. "I told you that's creepy!" She flashed you a smile, her dimples showing off prominently. "Still weird, huh?" You rolled your eyes playfully and presented her with the food. "All this? For little 'ol me?" Kate asked with a grateful laugh. "All for you, my dear," you confirmed, stretching your arm across the bed to touch Kate's wrist. "We have your special pancakes, just the way you like them," you showed her, pointing to the stack as you set the plate on her lap. Your girlfriend's eyes lit up as she moved to sit up a bit more. "You got them?" she asked, picking up the fork. "White chocolate chips, really? The store didn't have anymore in stock!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Babe, you act as if that's the only store out here," you countered, a bright grin on your face. Kate smiled brightly at you, only shaking her head once. Another genuine laugh escaped from her lips as she took her first bite of the fluffy pancake. "Oh, it's so good," she said, covering her mouth with one of her hands as she chewed. You took advantage of the moment and pressed a kiss to the side of your girlfriend's head. "And sticking with our pancake theme - we have potato pancakes," you explained proudly. "See? This is why I'm the comedian and you're the chef. I could never do this," Kate reminded you with a soft nudge, her mouth now full of potatoes. "When would you have the time?" you asked with a soft laugh. "And what is this for?" she asked, finally inquiring about the lonely tequila shot on the side of her plate. "Tequila means good luck, hasn't anyone ever told you that?" you teased. "Is it now?" she played again, picking it up. "Well, here's to this - here's to us. Here's to - many many more days like this," Kate said, giving you a warm smile. "To you, my love and your incredible taste in breakfast food and ability to cook." She downed the shot before setting the glass back down on the plate. "Here, kiss me. Thank you, I love this - I love you," the blonde whispered, moving closer to you. Your girlfriend gave you a gentle kiss before pulling away. "I've never had anyone do this for me before, I can't even believe this," Kate admitted. "I fed Nino too. He got his mom's birthday breakfast, but in the form of Fancy Feast, of course." She couldn't help but smile at that either and shook his head. "How'd I ever get so lucky, huh?" she questioned, the gentle smile gleaming on her face. Your eyes settled on her again. "Honey, this is only the beginning."


End file.
